


It Got Stuck

by XthirteenX



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Courfeyrac, Fisting, Hand & Finger Kink, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Getting Stuck, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XthirteenX/pseuds/XthirteenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac gets her bullet vibrator stuck inside of her and calls Combeferre for help<br/>(note: 2nd chapter is more explicit than the first so if something squicks you out, check the notes on each chapter to see where the tags come from)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ending 1

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my first draft of this so this is a rewrite, if you notice any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them! I have 0 editing processes so it's likely there are errors  
> This is actually my first Courferre fic, but I love them and have another courferre wip  
> Also, don't try this at home, bullets are not intended for insertion unless it has something to pull it out with, better safe than taking a trip to the emergency room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter includes a small vibrator getting stuck inside of someone and another person using their fingers to remove it

Combeferre sighed and looked at his phone as the screen lit up, Courfeyrac’s face popping up with a bright smile. He picked it up and swiped across the screen to answer it. 

“Courfeyrac, you know I’m in the library don’t you?” He asked, keeping his voice to a low whisper, glancing around to see if he was bothering anyone. Most of the other students around had in headphones or were too distracted by their own work to pay him any attention.

“F-Ferre… I messed up… I ne-eed help…” Courfeyrac whimpered out, voice shaky and weak. 

“What did you do? What’s wrong Courf?” Combeferre asked. Wasting no time he started gathering his notebooks and pens together, shoving them into his bag as he pinned the phone between his shoulder and ear.

“I need h-help, come to the ro-room? Fast?” Courfeyrac whimpered. 

“I’m on my way now, I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Combeferre assured her. 

“Ple-ease hurry...” She groaned out and hung up. Combeferre managed to keep his pace at a brisk walk and waved a polite goodbye to the old librarian behind the counter. How scared and weak Courfeyrac’s voice sounded was stuck in his mind and by the time he made it to the dorms he was practically running. 

He shoved his key into the door and went inside, tossing his bag by the door carelessly. He turned the corner to the bedroom area of the dorm and froze in shock. Courfeyrac was sprawled out over her bed, completely naked, face flushed, and a hand shoved up between her legs. 

“Courf, I don’t think this is something you needed my help for.” Combeferre said, voice tight as he quickly turned around. 

“N-noo, Ferre I fucked up, i-it’s stuck, it’s stuck in me…” She whimpered out. 

“What’s stuck?” Combeferre asked, trying to push the image of his naked best friend from his mind.

“My bu-bullet…” Courfeyrac whined out, Combeferre could hear her shifting restlessly on the bed. “Pl-please Ferre, help me g-get it out.” 

“And how do you want me to do that?” Combeferre asked and turned back around to her, keeping his eyes safely focused on her face. Her hair was a wild mess, face flushed, mouth swollen, tear filled eyes, and suddenly not even looking at her face felt safe. Combeferre could feel his cock twitching in interest. 

“I do-don’t care, use your fi-fingers, a giant stick, a fuc-fucking claw machine, I don’t ca-are, just get it out!” She moaned and let her hand leave the space between her thighs, grabbing at the messy sheets desperately. 

“I’m sure it’ll work its way out after a while, just let gravity-,” Courfeyrac cut him off before he could continue. 

“No! Ferre I need it out n-now, it’s too much, I can’t t-take anymore…” She cried out, “Please help m-me…” He took a deep breath to steady himself, trying to ignore the twitching from his cock when he realized the room was filled with the scent of her arousal, thick and heady. 

“Okay. You are going to need to relax, you can’t be tensing up while I try and get it out.” Combeferre told her firmly and she nodded quickly in understanding. 

“Do you have any lubricant?” he asked and she whimpered in frustration but nodded and gestured to where it was. 

“I do-don’t think you’re going to have a problem with i-it being too dry…” Courfeyrac protested, pressing her thighs together tightly. 

“Better safe than sorry.” Combeferre told her and made his way to the edge of the bed, kneeling down in front of her. She shamelessly spread her legs apart as far as she could and panted heavily. Combeferre rolled his sleeves up just to get them out of the way and Courfeyrac whimpered softly in frustration, watching as his tattoos were exposed. 

Combeferre squirted some of the lube onto his hand and watched her carefully for any sign that she was regretting this. Courfeyrac was still squirming slightly but she watched him with wide, scared, but trusting eyes. He spread the lube over his fingers thoroughly and used his clean hand to spread her bare, puffy lips apart.

“Oh f-fuck…” Courfeyrac whimpered and jerked at the first touch of his wet finger to her entrance. 

“Should I stop?” He asked, pulling his finger away. His voice was deeper than usual and raspy in a way that sent shivers down her spine. She shook her head quickly.

“No! Please help. I-I’m just going to ap-apologize now for anything I might do o-or say while this is happening though…” She whined softly, “So s-sorry…” 

Combeferre took another steadying breath and rubbed the pad of his finger over her hole gently, waiting for the muscles to relax and let him in. Courfeyrac’s jaw dropped open and she moaned shamelessly as his finger finally slipped inside. Combeferre bit back a groan at how wet and soft she was inside. He carefully twisted his finger around, not wanting to tease Courfeyrac too much while trying to find some trace of the toy. 

“Courf I can’t feel anything yet. I’m going to add another.” He warned her and she nodded in acknowledgement, making small punched out whimpering sounds every few moments. Combeferre swallowed thickly and pulled his finger out, pressing a second beside it and carefully slipping them both inside of Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac moaned loudly and grasped at the blankets tightly. 

“Ferre, oh god!” She cried out, pressing back against his fingers, “Fuck, your fingers are so b-big, so good…” she moaned. Combeferre tried to ignore her commentary and the state of his too tight jeans. He spread his fingers apart slowly, stretching her gently so that he could move more easily. 

Combeferre prodded gently at her walls, feeling around for the small toy. Courfeyrac was writhing under him, doing her best to keep her hips still but her entire body was trembling, chest heaving with each breath, full breasts bouncing along, and her hips twitched every few moments. 

Combeferre took his clean hand and used it to lift one of Courfeyrac’s legs up onto his shoulder. She cried out at the change of angle and pressed herself harder onto Combeferre’s fingers. He watched her closely to make sure everything was still okay and when she showed no sign of protesting he continued rubbing over her walls gently. With the new angle he finally felt a brush of the vibrating toy against his fingertips. 

“Okay Courf I can feel it now, remember to stay relaxed and I’m going to try to pull it out.” Combeferre warned her and she nodded with a whimper. Combeferre carefully moved as close as he could to the buzzing toy without risking it getting pushed even deeper in. He spread his fingers apart and tried to grab the bottom of the slick toy. 

It slipped out of his grip the first time and Courfeyrac cried out. Combeferre continued, pressing deeper and grabbing the toy precariously between his two fingers. He started slowly dragging it towards the entrance with a steady pace. 

Courfeyrac whimpered frantically, trying as hard as she could not to move, hands clinging to the sheets desperately, but she couldn’t stop a sharp jerk from passing thorough her body when the buzzing brushed against a sensitive area. Combeferre’s hold on it slipped and he quickly but gently tried to find it again. 

“Almost there Courf, you’re doing so well.” Combeferre praised, stroking her hip soothingly. “Okay, now I want you to bear down okay? Can you do that for me?” 

“I-I thought you said stay re-relaxed?” she protested. 

“I know, but maybe if you try bearing down it will push it down far enough for me to get a better hold of it.” He explained and Courfeyrac whimpered softly but nodded. Combeferre felt her tighten around his fingers and he bit back a groan, a damp patch forming against his underwear from where his cock was leaking. 

He felt the toy brush against his fingers and grabbed it again, slowly dragging it out, once it was close enough to the entrance he carefully twisted his hand and slipped a third finger in to get a better grip. Courfeyrac gasped loudly as the palm of his hand brushed over her clit and she felt her body seize up. 

Back arching sharply, a choked moan escaping, and her entire body trembling through her orgasm as the toy and Combeferre’s fingers popped out. He turned the bullet off and tossed it aside, he wiped his hand off on the already messy sheets and watched out of the corner of his eye as her orgasm finished. His free hand pushed at his own crotch lightly, stifling a moan of his own at the contact. Courfeyrac fell back against the mattress bonelessly and whimpered softly. Tears streamed down her face from the overstimulation and she panted heavily. Combeferre made his way up to her side and laid down, wrapping an arm around her.

“Is this okay?” Combeferre asked. 

“Ferre…” Courfeyrac said breathlessly, “You just stuck your hand up inside of me to get out something I got stuck in there. I would suck your dick right now if you asked me to. Well… maybe not right now I just came like three times and need a nap first. But later, if you want a blowjob or something just hit me up, I’d totally be down to repay the favor. So yeah, cuddling is more than okay.” Courfeyrac babbled out and nuzzled closer against his chest. 

“I won’t hold you to that.” Combeferre said easily, despite how the mental image of Courfeyrac’s lips wrapped around his cock made him ache with need. She smiled and turned her head to press a kiss to his shoulder.

“You are definitely my best friend right now.” Courfeyrac said happily and yawned.

Combeferre smiled lightly and held her securely, waiting until she was sound asleep, snoring softly against him, before moving out from under her. He cleaned her up the best he could with what he had, which was mostly a clean towel and a water bottle. 

Once she was as clean as he could get her without a shower he picked her up carefully and carried her over to Combeferre’s own bed. He pulled back the covers with one hand while holding her in his other arm. He laid her down gently and covered her up with the blankets before laying down on top of them.

Courfeyrac turned instinctively towards his heat and burrowed into his side, slinging an arm across his stomach, exposing her bare back. When she rolled over the blankets shifted to show her back but because of the way she was laying, her chest was hidden between Combeferre and the mattress. He watched her sleep and stroked a lock of wavy hair off of her face gently. 

The doorknob jiggled a bit and Combeferre froze as Enjolras made his way inside. Enjolras was halfway through unwinding his scarf before he looked up. He slowly in in the mess that was Courfeyrac’s bed, vibrator and lube still laying in the middle of the sheets, and then glanced over to Combeferre’s bed. He glanced briefly over Courfeyac’s bare back and then down to see what he was standing on, which was the pair of jeans Courfeyrac had put on that morning. 

Combeferre opened his mouth to explain but Enjolras raised a hand to stop him and slowly readjusted his scarf. 

“I’m not washing those sheets.” Enjolras said first, “And I’m happy for you two and all but I think I’m just going to… come back later… I’ll be at Grantaire’s if you need me…” he said awkwardly and turned to leave. Combeferre closed his mouth, figuring Enjolras would probably want to hear the truth even less than what he was assuming happened.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second ending to this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains fisting and unsafe sex (lack of condom during vaginal intercourse)  
> If you see anything else I should tag or add a warning for please let me know!

“I still can’t find anything…” Combeferre told her apologetically. 

“Go deeper then…” Courfeyrac begged. 

“Courf, my fingers are in as far as they’ll go.” He said with a slight frown.

“Then p-put in more!” she whimpered, “Please Ferre, it’s too much, it’s starting to hurt.” Her body trembled as waves of a weak orgasm pushed through her. Combeferre grit his teeth as he felt her clamping down on his fingers, trying to milk them.

“Courf, the only way I could get any deeper was if I put my entire hand inside of you.” He said, resisting the surge of arousal that went straight to his cock. 

“Do it!” She begged, “Please Ferre, I need it out, please get it. Put your hand in me.” She whimpered needily. He opened his mouth to protest and tears sprung into her eyes. 

“Ferre, please!” She ground her hips down on his fingers and he took a moment to collect himself before slowing pulling his fingers out of her heat. She whimpered at the loss and looked at him worriedly. 

“Okay, we’ll try that. But let me know if it hurts you at all.” He said firmly. She nodded quickly.

“Yes! Yes, I will, I promise.” She rambled. Combeferre’s clean hand grabbed one to the many pillows from the bed and helped Courfeyrac tuck in under her hips so they were raised higher. 

Combeferre grabbed the lube again and poured a generous amount over his hand, coating it up to the wrist. He carefully reinserted three fingers and Courfeyrac moaned softly. He took his time, stretching her soft opening until the fourth finger slipped in with ease. He spread his fingers apart, rocking them in and out gently. Courfeyrac’s hips rocked in response, body trying to suck him in deeper. 

When she felt open enough he pulled his hand back, tucked his thumb against his palm and looked up at her.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked and she nodded immediately. 

Combeferre took a deep breath and nodded to himself, he pressed in slowly and steadily. The resistance increased when he got to the widest part of his hand and he continued pressing with steady pressure. Courfeyrac shifted her hips and whined softly. Her walls finally gave in and his hand popped inside with a loud squelching noise. The rest of it slipped in with ease and he felt her entrance clamp down around his wrist. He watched in amazement where she was wrapped around him and Courfeyrac moaned brokenly. 

“It’s all in.” Combeferre said in amazement, voice low and raspy. Courfeyrac shivered lightly and whimpered out another moan. He twisted his hand lightly and Courfeyrac spasmed around him, whimpering and panting.

He stroked her inner thigh soothingly with his free hand as his other gently felt around inside of her. 

“So full, so good…” Courfeyrac whined. Combeferre finally felt the bottom of the toy and carefully grabbed the base of it with three fingertips. 

“I found it.” Combeferre told her and she moaned eagerly. He slowly and carefully led it towards her entrance but found his exit slowed down by the largest part of his hand. He rocked his hand inside her gently, hoping to help her entrance relax and let him out, but when he started moving back and forth the bullet slipped from his fingertips. Not wanting to risk losing it again, he chased after it quickly, hand forming a fist around the small toy. Courfeyrac cried out and shook around him. 

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry Courf, are you okay? Talk to me.” Combeferre asked worriedly, rubbing her leg with his other hand to comfort her. 

“So big!” She panted, “I’m o-okay, god so close! Please Ferre, more!” She moaned out, cursing herself for wanting to come again. She was on the verge of her third orgasm and his fist felt so big inside of her, wrist keeping her stretched wide open. 

Combeferre bit his lip and pumped his fist inside of her slowly, rocking it back and forth. He turned his hand so his palm was face up and brought two fingers to her entrance. He carefully slipped them inside too and Courfeyrac moaned and whined as he very carefully transferred the toy from in his fist to his other hand. With the toy out he was able to slowly spread his hand open again. 

“Yes, yes, yes…” Courfeyrac chanted, rocking back on his hand. “So close…” she whimpered and Combeferre brought the still buzzing bullet to her clit, holding it there as his other hand rocked inside of her. Her head tossed back and forth and her back arched sharply as she came, muffling her scream in a pillow. 

He waited until her body relaxed around him before turning off the bullet and putting it aside. He carefully made his hand as narrow as he could and pulled it out. Courfeyrac whimpered at the feeling and gasped, tears streaking her face by the time it was completely out of her. 

“Thank you… so much…” Courfeyrac panted out and looked up at him with admiration. 

“Are you alright? Any unusual pain?” Combeferre asked, glancing away from her red, puffy, gaping entrance, unable to meet her eyes. He wiped the lube and her juices off on the already dirty sheets to distract himself. 

“I’m good. So much better n-now.” She told him and looked him over, finally able to focus again with the vibrations gone. “Want any help with that?” Courfeyrac asked, pointing to the tent in his pants. 

“You should rest. I’m sure you’re exhausted.” Combeferre told her. 

“That didn’t answer my question.” Courfeyrac hummed softly and sat up, squirming lightly as she went, and started undoing Combeferre’s belt. Once she got that and his pants open she took a moment to admire just how big his tent was. She traced over the boxer brief covered erection reverently and moaned softly. With Combeferre’s help she pushed the underwear out of the way and watched his cock bob up against his stomach once it was free. 

She wrapped a small hand around him and he moaned at the contact. She toyed with the tip lightly and smiled at him playfully. He watched her and she glanced down at his lips. She leaned in and kissed him softly. His hand came up to cradle the back of her head, tangling in the mess of waves. She moved closer on shaky legs and straddled his hips. 

“You don’t need to do this.” Combeferre told her, placing his other hand on her hip, still a little sticky with leftover lube. 

“I know that. I want to.” Courfeyrac told him with a smile, “Do you want to?” she asked, suddenly a little nervous.

“God yes.” Combeferre groaned and, despite the roughness of his voice, gently kissed her again. She kissed back eagerly and stroked him a few more times before raising herself up over his cock, leading him to her entrance without breaking the kiss. She lowered herself down slowly and moaned into the kiss. 

“Fuck you’re big.” She moaned out, sinking down until she was seated in his lap. 

“Well I am about a foot taller than you,” He chuckled and held her close. She rocked her hips lightly and they both moaned. She raised herself up, trembling a bit and sank back down with a keening moan. 

“You m-might need to help me, I feel like jelly.” Courfeyrac said, resting her head briefly on his chest. Combeferre smiled in amusement and brought both of his hands to her hips, helping lift her up with ease. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moaned, both at the stimulation of her oversensitive body, and at how easy it was for Combeferre to lift her up. 

Combeferre helped her bounce over his dick, moaning at how wet and hot she felt around him. Courfeyrac moaned and sucked at a spot on his collarbone, leaving a brightly colored bruise behind. She whimpered when she felt herself getting close and reached down with one hand to play with her clit, rubbing it quickly. 

Courfeyrac whimpered and keened as her orgasm rippled through her. She panted heavily and rocked herself over him lazily, riding out the last of it. Combeferre kissed her throat and chest, groaning as he felt her spasming around him. 

“Courf, I’m getting close, need to pull out.” He warned her and she whined unhappily as he lifted her up off of himself. 

“Why?” She whined softly. 

“No condom.” He reminded her and she pouted when she realized he was right. Combeferre sat her back down on his lap and reached between them to finish himself off. Courfeyrac leaned across the small gap and kissed him again, one hand curling up against his chest and the other reaching down to help him. 

Combeferre groaned into the kiss and his hips jerked slightly, feeling her small hand join his own much larger one. She stroked over him skillfully and played with the sensitive tip. His hips jerked again as he started coming, making Courfeyrac bounce briefly on his lap. He painted her stomach and his shirt with white streaks of come and Courfeyrac continued stroking him until every last drop was drained out. 

They kissed lazily for a few minutes while they recovered. Courfeyrac broke the kiss to let out a long yawn and Combeferre chuckled lightly. 

“We should clean up and let you rest.” He said easily. 

“Or, we could nap first.” Courfeyrac suggested. Combeferre chuckled lightly and grabbed the edge of the sheet, using it to clean his come from her stomach and both of their crotches. “Maybe in your bed though… mine’s a little messy.” She smiled cheekily and Combeferre rolled his eyes. 

“We should take care of this mess too.” Combeferre told her. She huffed unhappily and tucked her head under his chin.

“It’s fine, Enjolras is on laundry duty this week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me requests of anything you would like to see! You can comment them here or send them to my sideblog on tumblr, http://lesamisdelkinks.tumblr.com/  
> I am also working an an alternate ending to this so if I finish it I'll add it as a second chapter


End file.
